


Point Rain

by The_Last_Kenobi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Clone Wars, Episode: s02e05 Landing at Point Rain, Gen, Injury, Point Rain AU, The Clone Wars - Freeform, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Kenobi/pseuds/The_Last_Kenobi
Summary: The 212th lands - crashes - at Point Rain. Many perish right away. Others limp away with injuries. And, alone, they wait for rescue: a small assortment of troopers and their pale and worn-out General.Written for Whumptober 2020Day 10 - Internal Injury
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956463
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	Point Rain

Their reinforcements were late.

So late.

Cody grit his teeth and backed up, positioning himself shoulder to shoulder with his General, eyeing the other man with concern.

Kenobi was pale, his eyes starkly blue and narrowed with intense concentration. He never took his eyes off the oncoming droids, the noose closing around the throat of what remained of his troops; he simply adjusted his stance and the pattern of his saber swings to allow his Commander to stand at his side.

The sky was empty of GAR ships.

Skywalker hadn’t made contact in well over an hour.

And the faction of the 212th who had landed here was being systematically exterminated.

In the confusion, Commander Cody could only recognize a few of his _vode_. Trapper. Boil. Waxer. Green. Buckler. He desperately tried to keep track of them even as he rained hellfire on the approaching droids, but everything was a blur of movement and blaster bolts and swirling sand and dust.

General Kenobi dropped to his knees.

_No._

Cody’s heart plummeted, and in one horrifying second he realized that even with fifteen of his brothers still standing, this would be the end of them—they lost their General, it was over— _over_ —

But when he looked, Kenobi was on his feet again, whiter than ever and rubbing his mouth as if he was nauseous, but he gave his Commander a fierce, Jedi-at-war smile that had Cody’s battle instincts snapping back into place.

But still the sky was empty.

“Sir,” Cody called. “Still with us?”

There was a pause as the red-haired General sent bolts rebounding back at the droids who had fired them, and then he smiled again and panted, “Well, I had been planning on a nap, but—” he grunted as he blocked another volley— “I decided to work on through, just for you.”

“Flattered, General,” Cody scoffed.

They exchanged smirks and pressed on.

Twelve brothers still standing.

Then eleven.

Then nine.

General Kenobi, Commander Cody, and Trapper stood in a triangle, the two clones firing back, the Jedi leaning and ducking and weaving, reflecting blaster bolts in every direction with absolute control. The others stood nearby, holding their ground, not one of them looking afraid—tired, but not afraid.

“ _There!_ ” one of them roared. He pointed a gloved hand into the sky, and there they were—the Y-wings, the Republic insignia emblazoned on their sides, swooping down on them.

Cody's eyes searched out General Kenobi and, between the moving figures around him, he caught a glimpse of the smallest, softest smile and pale blue eyes that looked intently back at him.

He vanished, and Cody looked back at the ships.

A brief cheer went up through the tiny fraction of the 212th, and then that cheer got _louder_ as 501st troopers began dropping in from above, led by two graceful figures, one bearing a green saber, the other a blue one.

Skywalker and Tano—and Rex—had finally, finally arrived.

Boots hit the ground, shots were fired; the airships rained hell down on the unprepared droids, and smoke clouds joined the swirls of sand. Skywalker's and Tano's sabers blazed a path of victory, and the small handful of troopers who had been awaiting rescue for so long began to slow down, allowing their brothers to come to their aid, taking a moment for the first time in what felt like forever to take a proper breath.

It was over in minutes.

Cody clapped Trapper on the shoulder, waved at Rex, and turned around to find his General.

His blaster clattered to the dust.

He might have screamed, but all the air seemed to rush out of his lungs, and he was completely silent as he stumbled a mere five steps towards the beige-robed, white-plated figure crumpled unmoving in the sand. One of Kenobi’s hands was still wrapped around the hilt of his saber, the blade still alive and humming bright blue. The other arm was pressed tightly over his abdomen.

“General—“ Cody gasped, dropping to his knees beside him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were open. But they had somehow faded from blue-green to dull grey, staring emptily into nothingness. His mouth was slightly parted, and blood stained his lips.

Cody pressed a shaking hand to the man’s neck, searching hopelessly for a pulse that wasn't there; his hands moved to the man’s shoulders, and then to his stomach, and he flinched when he felt the damage there. The General had been busted apart inside, and somehow—somehow—

General Skywalker was suddenly there, too, crowding Cody away and screaming, crying, but none of it was registering to the Commander, who fell backwards into a sitting position, one of his hands fisting in Obi-Wan’s robes and refusing to let go.

His General had been wounded, badly, possibly for hours.

Maybe since the crash.

He had held himself together with the Force and sheer determination—it was the only explanation, and so damn _like him_.

Rescue had come in time to save the nine men he had stood by through hell and chaos and death, but it had not come in time for Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. 

People were talking, shouting; the other _vode_ were starting to realize what had happened, what they had lost, and suddenly the spectacular last-minute rescue seemed like a spectacular nightmare. Their General had wasted himself away. He had kept his silence and let his own body tear itself apart just to stand with his men.

And somehow Cody _knew_ that, with the last of his strength—what Obi-Wan had chosen to do was smile at him.


End file.
